


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by gczebos



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: <3, Advent Calendar, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Everybody Lives, IS FULL OF LOVE, Literally this is just Richie giving Eddie a gift for every day of December via advent calendar, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Canon Compliant, and (spoiler alert), my heart, the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gczebos/pseuds/gczebos
Summary: “I have something for you.” Richie said, helping Eddie get his shirt on with the utmost care. Eddie’s brow furrowed.“Should I be worried?”“No, I think you’ll like it, actually.”“It better not be anything that can fucking bite me, Rich. I know you watch those stupid David Dobrik videos, and if you even think about putting a scorpion on me I swear to god I will -”Richie came back with a hand-carved wooden advent calendar shaped like a house in his hands.“Is that - did you make that?”“I’m glad you think so highly of my talents, Eds. Nah, Ben made it. I just put all the fun stuff inside.” He set the advent calendar down on top of the dresser. Eddie beamed.“I love it.”“Merry Christmas, you nutcase.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, other background ships
Comments: 31
Kudos: 263
Collections: IT Fandom Secret Santa 2019





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!!!! This fic is specifically for @madi-artist on tumblr for IT Fandom Prompts' Secret Santa! So please enjoy this tooth-rotting fluff, and let me know what you think!!! Hit me up @gczebos on tumblr if you'd like to chat!
> 
> No trigger warnings for this bad boy - let me know if you'd like me to add anything you may spot!

If only one thing was true, it was this: Eddie Kaspbrak loved Christmas more than anything else in the entire world. 

As a child, it was the one time of year when being in the house wasn’t all that bad. His mother would actually make him hot chocolate ( _ the holidays are meant to be cozy and warm, now please remember that this is a treat not an everyday delicacy _ ), and he could decorate until his house looked like Christmas had thrown up all over it. Stockings hung by the fireplace, a reusable tree in the corner (  _ a real tree will just give you splinters, Eddie-bear _ ), hot chocolate and Christmas movie marathons and piles of presents stocked under the tree - Eddie Kaspbrak loved Christmas more than anything else in the entire world, there was simply no doubt about it.

He was in his freshman year of college when Mariah Carey’s “All I Want for Christmas Is You” made its debut, and like the rest of the country, he promptly lost his mind and played it on repeat until his walkman broke. Christmas music played in his room from the second the clock struck midnight after Halloween, and well into the new year. He organized every Secret Santa exchange, he planned holiday parties, he was the reigning king of wearing ugly sweaters - Eddie Kaspbrak loved Christmas more than anything else in the entire world, nothing else could come close to comparing.

Until, that is, he walked into the Jade of the Orient and locked eyes with Richie Tozier for the first time in almost three decades.

* * *

“Hey babe?” 

“What, dipshit?”

Richie squinted at the crossword puzzle in his hand. He’d filled out most of it, bravely choosing to use a pen instead of a pencil while sipping his tea, still happily sitting in bed. Eddie had just turned off the shower, and Richie was met with his favorite sight (  _ or is it Eddie when he wakes up or Eddie when he’s mad or Eddie during sex or _ ) - Eddie in all his steamy glory, one towel wrapped around his waist, another wrapped up on his head, and his trusty new cane in hand.

“Aerosol, not solid - breathing medication.”

“How many letters?”

“Three down, last letter is I.”

“MDI. Metered dose inhaler.” Eddie answered easily, moving slowly over to their dresser to grab some clothes for the day, his quiet footsteps contrasting the light thud of the cane every time it hit the floor.

“Those are a thing?” Richie replied, scribbling down the answer and then quickly hopping out of bed to wrap his arms around Eddie’s waist.

“That’s what I used as a kid, Rich. I thought you were smarter than this.”

“Alright, alright, well hey -” Richie said, still working on his crossword puzzle from over Eddie’s shoulder. “Looks like 42 across is doom, ending with a big ol’ M. MDI is right.”

“Which means?” Eddie teased, turning around to face Richie. Richie kissed him with a grin.

“That you’re right.”

“Mm-hm. I’m always right.” Another kiss, this one longer than the last.

You see, after reuniting at the Jade of the Orient, reliving their worst fears, and killing a demon clown from hell, Richie had finally managed to confess his feelings to Eddie in the Derry Catholic Hospital while Eddie healed from getting skewered by one of the demon clown’s weird spider legs (  _ or a fence post, as they’d told the doctors _ ). It wasn’t easy - Eddie had barely been able to walk when he was first released, and even now with months and months of weekly physical therapy, he still depended heavily on his cane. But through thick and thin, he’d had Richie by his side. Richie was there for the entire divorce process (  _ Myra’s a real bitch for demanding to keep all your shit _ ), he’d been there to help Edie move in with him, he even came to every physical therapy appointment for the first two months, until Eddie told him he’d be okay going on his own. 

The two of them were so deeply in love it nearly put Ben and Beverly to shame. Nearly.

“I have something for you.” Richie said, helping Eddie get his shirt on with the utmost care. Eddie’s brow furrowed.

“Should I be worried?”

“No, I think you’ll like it, actually.” And oh, the grin on Richie’s face told Eddie that whatever it was couldn’t be good at all - so when Richie untangled himself from Eddie’s side and disappeared into the other room, Eddie became incredibly nervous.

“It better not be anything that can fucking bite me, Rich. I know you watch those stupid David Dobrik videos, and if you even think about putting a scorpion on me I swear to god I will -”

Richie came back with a hand-carved wooden advent calendar shaped like a house in his hands. 

“Is that - did you  _ make  _ that?”

Richie let out a laugh at that. “I’m glad you think so highly of my talents, Eds. Nah, Ben made it. I just put all the fun stuff inside.” He set the advent calendar down on top of the dresser. Eddie beamed. 

“I love it.”

“You haven’t even opened day one yet.”

“Can I?” 

“Course, Eduardo - it’s officially December. Merry Christmas, you nutcase.”

Eddie rolled his eyes but still went to open the little box for the first day. Inside, he found a chocolate shaped like a reindeer - just like the little chocolates that come in most store-bought advent calendars.

“You sure you didn’t just order this off Amazon?”

“It’s a one-of-a-kind Ben Hanscom and Richie Tozier original, I promise.”

Eddie popped the chocolate into his mouth and then kissed Richie on the cheek.

“I love it.”

“And I love you.”

“Ditto.”

* * *

When Eddie woke up the next day, he opened the next box before Richie was even awake. Inside, he found a folded piece of notebook paper. Curious, Eddie unfolded it to find that the entire page was just filled with hearts, R+E, and stick figure drawings of Richie making heart eyes at Eddie.

Eddie looked back over his shoulder to see Richie actively drooling on the pillow while wearing an oversized Ali Wong shirt.

He’s pretty sure he was making heart eyes right back.

* * *

Eddie continued opening the boxes every day, finding little trinkets and gifts that could only be described as “Very On-Brand for Richie” or “Very On-Brand for Eddie”. A coupon for Eddie’s favorite soap was the gift for December 3rd, a pair of socks Richie swore he would give back to Eddie months ago but didn’t until now was for the 4th, a few different Christmas ornaments throughout the next week - one that celebrated the Losers Club, one that was glass-blown in Germany, a couple of silly ones, one that said “Baby Boy’s First Christmas” (  _ Richie laughed at that one for a good twenty minutes before Eddie had whacked him with a pillow before hanging it on their Christmas tree  _ ) - all of the gifts were heartfelt, and even though they were small, they brought a smile to Eddie’s face every day.

The tenth day was the first gift that was something other than a trinket. Eddie had rushed to work that morning without opening the box, and by the time he’d come home he was absolutely fuming about something one of his coworkers had dumped onto his plate. As Eddie vented, Richie simply served him some of the dinner he’d managed to cook up, rubbed his shoulders, and then given him a kind smile.

“Hey.”

“Hey? That’s all you have to say to me after hearing all of that?”

“Yup. That’s it.”

“You don’t - were you even listening?”

“Of course I was listening, Spaghetti, Karen shouldn’t have gone out every night last week and then given half of her projects over to you because she was using her ‘sick days’.”

“Thank you, god she is such a -”

“Go open the box for today.”

Eddie stopped mid-sentence, grabbed his cane, then hurried to the bedroom to go open his advent calendar gift for the day. He opened the little box with the number 10 on it, only to find a little silver sleigh bell inside.

“It’s cute, Richie, but I don’t see how this is making things any better.” He called out from the bedroom. When Richie didn’t respond, he walked back out into their living room.

_ Polar Express _ was already pulled up onto the screen. Richie had put a stupid little conductor’s hat on, as well as a fake mustache, and he held a tray with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

“All aboard the Polar Express - no Karens allowed, not a single Karen made the Nice List!” Richie exclaimed, doing his best to impersonate Tom Hanks.

It took everything within Eddie not to tackle him with a hug right then and there.

* * *

After that, the smaller trinkets came back. Crossword puzzles, little post-it note doodles, or silly jokes Richie was in the process of writing. Christmas was quickly approaching, and Eddie couldn’t be happier. His life a year ago was entirely different - he was married (  _ to a woman  _ ), he didn’t have any of his closest friends in his life, and most of all, he was unhappy. The life Eddie Kaspbrak was living today was the stuff he dreamed about growing up.

“It sounds like the two of you are living the dream.” Bev said over FaceTime one chilly (  _ for Los Angeles, at least _ ) afternoon. Eddie and Bev had been FaceTiming regularly since they’d left Derry, and even more frequently once Beverly and Ben had gotten engaged, making Eddie and Richie their Best Man and Man of Honor. 

“Coming from the woman in her blissful bride-to-be phase, that’s saying a lot.” Eddie chuckled. He hummed contentedly from where he sat, curled up on the couch. “We are. I’m - I’m very grateful, for everything.”

“Such a sap.”

“Oh shut up.”

Beverly laughed ( _ it was so nice to hear her laugh, it bubbled out of her so naturally, like their lives weren’t tragic before _ ), and soon after there was a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. Eddie melted into them.

“Say hi, Rich.”

“Hi Rich.” 

And Beverly was laughing again, and Eddie even managed a small snort at the bad joke. He nestled against Richie’s chest as Richie took over the phone, chatting with Beverly in a soft voice and absent-mindedly running a hand through Eddie’s hair. Eddie found his eyes closing, a smile on his lips as he slowly started to fall asleep in the arms of his favorite person on the planet. 

“How’s the gift going?” Beverly’s voice echoed somewhere in the back of his mind.

“He loves it so far.” Richie’s voice echoed back, a hint of unease laced in it.

“It’s perfect, Richie. Don’t worry too much about it.”

Before Eddie could ask what there was to worry about, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

On December 17th, Eddie opened the little drawer of the advent calendar to find a tiny dog collar. He turned to Richie, his cheeks growing redder by the second.

“Oh my fucking god you absolute horn-dog -”

“What? Oh my - oh my  _ GOD, _ Eds - that’s not - oh that is too fuckin’ good Jesus Christ -” And suddenly Richie was bent over, laughing harder than he had laughed since he’d given Eddie that Baby Boy ornament, and Eddie felt like he was missing a step.

“So it’s...not a weird sex thing?”

“Nope. Not at all.”

“So you just bought a tiny collar because it fit in the drawer?”

“Well…” 

And out of seemingly nowhere there was the world’s smallest, cutest, little corgi puppy bounding into the room. Eddie was on the verge of tears.

“You got me a puppy?” He whispered, picking up the tiny ball of fluff and holding her close to his chest. 

“I got us a puppy.”

“What’s her name?” Eddie asked, looking right into the puppy’s big brown eyes and actually letting her lick his cheek without flinching. 

“Duchess.” Richie replied with a smirk, kissing the top of Duchess’ head and then Eddie’s nose. Eddie ignored the kiss and went straight to speaking in a baby voice to their brand new puppy.

“I’m gonna spoil you rotten, Duchess. You’re my baby now.” 

“Oh god, I’ve created a monster.” 

“She’s the love of my life.”

“I thought I was the love of your life.”

“You’ve been replaced. Hear that, Duchess? You get Richie’s whole side of the bed all to yourself, you perfect little angel.”

* * *

The next few days included some more... _ mature _ gifts. We’ll leave it at that.

* * *

Eddie woke up on the morning of the 21st to his phone going absolutely nuts on the side-table. Usually he left his sound off (  _ except for the losers, he would never miss a call from them if he could help it _ ), but this morning it wouldn’t stop making that stupid Twitter notification sound. Groaning, he grabbed his phone from where it sat and flicked the sound off before returning to his extremely comfortable position against Richie’s bare chest.

“You gonna look at that, babe?”

“No. I’m still sleeping.”

“What if I told you it had to do with your gift for the day?”

Eddie looked up at Richie and traced some of the freckles on his lens-free face, then sighed. “I guess I’ve got no choice then, hm?”

“None at all, Spaghetti.”

Eddie grabbed his phone, unlocking it and opening up his Twitter account. Now, Eddie Kaspbrak was notorious on Twitter, mainly for bickering with the other Losers, and roasting Richie like nobody else could. Richie and Eddie had come out publicly both in terms of sexuality and as a couple just a few months ago, and #Reddie was trending by the end of the day. Things had calmed down significantly since then, until this morning.

When the app opened, Eddie didn’t notice the difference at first. But as he read the first tweet directed at him, the change became very clear.

Right next to his name, was a little blue check-mark that hadn’t been there before.

“You’re insane. I’m verified now?”

“You betcha - you can thank Stan for the idea. He and Patty thought you deserved some credit for dragging my name through the mud on a daily basis.”

“Stan and Patty know what they’re talking about.”

About three minutes later, Eddie’s first verified tweet was posted:

**Eddie Kaspbrak** ✔ @JustEddieK

I’d like to thank @StanleyUris and @PatriciaUris for getting me verified, you two are the best <3

**Richie Tozier** ✔ @TrashmouthTozier

_ Replying to @JustEddieK _ um exCUSE ME??? this is BOYFRIEND ERASURE

**Stanley Uris** @StanleyUris

_ Replying to @JustEddieK  _ Of course, Eddie. It seemed like the perfect holiday gift, you deserve it.

**Stanley Uris** @StanleyUris

_ Replying to @TrashmouthTozier _ Better step up the gift-giving game, Richie. Patty and I might just steal Eddie from you.

**Richie Tozier** ✔ @TrashmouthTozier

_ Replying to @StanleyUris _ this was literally MY GIFT to MY SPAGHETTI how DARE U?!?!?!?!

**William Denbrough** ✔ @BillDenbrough

_Replying to @JustEddieK_ _@TrashmouthTozier @StanleyUris_ do you three ever stop or

**Ben Hanscom** ✔ @BenjaminHanscom

_ Replying to @BillDenbrough _ they haven’t stopped for nearly forty-five years, what makes you think they will now

* * *

Two days later, Eddie had opened the advent calendar to find two tickets to a John Mulaney show (  _ you always said he was funnier than I could ever be, Eds _ ) for that evening. The show alone was a treat in itself, but Richie had added the cherry on top by taking Eddie to dinner at their favorite Italian place beforehand. 

As Richie rambled on about John Mulaney’s dog Petunia while eating forkfuls of spaghetti ( _ and making jokes about it through the entire meal _ ), Eddie found himself falling more and more in love with Richie by the second. Obviously he already loved Richie with his entire heart, but this - all of the gifts, the dedication to making Eddie’s Christmas the best Christmas he’d ever had - it warmed his heart to no end, and he couldn’t help but smile warmly at the love of his life from across the table.

“What?”

“What do you mean, what?”

“Why’re you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like you love me a lot.”

“Because I do love you a lot, dummy.”

“Oh. Well that’s good.”

“Idiot.”

“Hey! I thought you loved me!”

Eddie carefully took the other end of one of Richie’s noodles, and met him halfway, just like in  _ Lady and the Tramp _ . When their lips met, he felt fireworks ( _ he felt fireworks every single time, fireworks that had never been there before with Myra _ ).

“I love you.”

“I love you right back, Eduardo. Now let’s get a move on, John Mulaney waits for no man.”

* * *

On Christmas Eve, the only gift left in the advent calendar was a little chocolate, just like there had been on the first day. Eddie had eaten it with a grin, curling up next to Richie on their bed as they pulled  _ White Christmas _ onto their TV. 

“Thank you. That was the best Christmas gift I’ve ever gotten.” Eddie said as the music started.

“You love Christmas - it’s the least I can do to make your first Christmas without demonic clowns or weird mom-wives a good one.”

“I feel like what I got you doesn’t compare by half.”

“Eddie, I grew up switching back and forth between Christmas and Hanukkah because my parents couldn’t decide which to celebrate. Whatever you got me will be perfect. I promise.”

“If you say so.”

* * *

Eddie Kaspbrak loved Christmas more than anything in the world. He opened his eyes on Christmas morning and looked right at the sleeping face of the man he loved, with their sweet dog Duchess sleeping down by their legs, the sun slowly shining through the blinds as the day began. Eddie placed gentle kisses all along Richie’s collarbone, and up his neck until he reached his lips. 

“Merry Christmas, Rich.” Richie squinted at Eddie, then kissed him back.

“Merry Christmas, Eds.”

The pair were in no rush to start celebrating Christmas ( _ even though Eddie would normally be scrambling to the tree at this point any other year _ ), as they were content just to have each other for the moment. They finally started moving almost an hour later, Richie helping Eddie with his cane as they made their way into the living room. Christmas music played softly from the bluetooth speaker they had beside the couch, and before Eddie could move to grab his gift for Richie, the taller man had pulled him close and started dancing to “It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas.”

“If Stan could see us now, he’d be rolling his eyes.” Eddie commented, leaning his head against Richie’s chest as they swayed back and forth in the middle of their living room.

“Are you kidding? He’d at least be vomiting by now. Or he’d be planning our demise.”

“Who would’ve thought you’d turn into a romantic, hm?” 

“I’ve always been a romantic, you were all just too blind to notice.” Richie laughed, the sound vibrating against his chest and warming Eddie’s heart.

“Blinded by your Hawaiian shirts and acne, probably.”

“You wound me, Eds.”

“Can I heal it with a present?” Eddie asked, looking up at Richie. Richie waggled his eyebrows like a boy in junior high.

“Do I get to unwrap you?” 

“Maybe later, but no - I have an actual gift for you, you dweeb.”

Eddie grabbed his cane from beside the couch, and walked slowly over to the tree they’d decorated not too long ago. He picked up the perfectly wrapped gift with a smile, reminding himself to thank Mike for his help with it later. He gave it to an eager Richie, who unwrapped the box faster than Eddie had ever seen someone unwrap a gift in the entire history of Christmas.

When Richie finally opened the box and laid eyes on the gift, he let out a choked gasp.

A wooden plank sat in the white present box, the letters R+E within a heart scratched into the side, just like they had been all those years ago. Mike had helped Eddie cut that part of the Kissing Bridge off and replace it with a different chunk - they figured nobody would miss it very much.

“You - is this from the actual - Eds, I -”

“It is, Rich.” 

“Fuck.” And Richie was fully crying now, and Eddie was worried he’d done too much, or maybe he’d accidentally reminded Richie too much of Derry, so he placed a gentle hand on Richie’s shoulder only to be met with the strongest hug he’d ever received from Richie. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry if it was too soon Rich, I should’ve asked -”

“It’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten, asshole I’m just crying because I love you.” Richie laugh-sobbed, wiping his eyes and turning back to the piece from the Kissing Bridge. “Did you commit a crime to get this? Holy shit, you must really love me.”

“Be gay, do crimes - isn’t that what all the kids are saying these days?” Richie let out a loud snort at that, and suddenly he was getting up off the couch and heading back to their bedroom. When he returned, the advent calendar was in his hands.

“Richie, I opened the last one yesterday.”

“Nah, you missed one.”

“No I didn’t.”

“There’s one for today.”

“What advent calendar includes Christmas?”

“Oh my god, just fucking open it, it’s the box on the bottom of the thing.”

So Eddie took the advent calendar, found the box labeled “25” on the bottom, and opened it to find a slip of paper inside of it that said,  _ Made Ya Look ;) _

“Made ya look? What are you, twelve years -”

But suddenly Eddie’s heart was racing 120 miles per millisecond because Richie was down on one knee, and a little black box holding a simple, silver ring was in his hand.

“It worked, you looked.” Richie said, a genuine smile on his lips. It was Eddie’s turn to cry apparently, because the tears were springing up behind his eyes and if Richie didn’t officially pop the question soon, he’d be a puddle of emotions on the floor.

“Richie -”

“I love you. I love you, so, so much, Eds, it’s literally insane. I loved you when you wore those running shorts and that stupid train shirt, I loved you when you told me I’d catch like seven diseases and die, I loved you when you stood up to your mom, when we shared the hammock, when you fought that fucking clown even after it vomited on you, when I saw you for the first time in years, and I loved you so much that when I thought I lost you, I didn’t know how my life would even keep going on. I mean shit, Eds - it’s always been you and me, right? It’s - god, and now I can tell that I’m in love with my forever-person because when you have a bad day I clean the entire kitchen to make you feel better, and you actually laugh at my jokes, except the ones that are really really bad and you tell me that they’re bad, and I - Eddie, you’re it for me. I mean you turned me into a romantic, right? Like, I wouldn’t make an elaborate advent calendar just to propose to like, Bill - you know?”

“Well I hope you wouldn’t be proposing to Bill in the first place.”

“Eddie you know what I mean, don’t make fun of me, Bev already laughed at me for being a sappy dumbass for like, an hour straight.”

“Only an hour?”

“Shut up asshole and marry me.”

Richie’s eyes widened, and Eddie’s smile grew and grew until he couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore. For a split second, Richie panicked, but then Eddie was grabbing him by the collar and pulling him in for a kiss.

“It’s rude to call your fiance an asshole, y’know.”

If only one thing was true, it was this: Eddie Kaspbrak loved Christmas a lot, but he loved Richie Tozier more than anything else in the entire world. 

**Author's Note:**

> was this cute or WHAT let me know in the comments below!


End file.
